


Resolution

by Izzu



Category: Korean Drama, 구가의 서 | Gu Family Book
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentions of episode 20. There were more reasons now for him to become stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

“ _She called herself a sinner..._ ”

He always thought that he was hated. That it was the reason why he was abandoned. That his mother abandoned him because she thought he was a monster. That it was so horrible to have a child like him that she would leave him behind right after his birth.

He never thought that his mother would blame herself for everything; for betraying his father... and abandoning him. He never thought... she would be hurting as much as he did.

So that time... it wasn't a look of disgust that she wore as she watched him being chained up by Jo Gwan Woong's men. It wasn't out of disgust that she said all those words... it was to protect him, from a mutual enemy that she hated as well. It wasn't out of shame... when she told father to not talk about her to him, because she thought she had no right to claim herself as his mother.

His mother... Yoon Seo Hwa, was still punishing herself.

“Don't you think... it's time to forgive that kind of mother?”

He wondered, if she was aware that his father has now awoken as a thousand year demon? What kind of person Wol Ryung used to be, for her to be able to fall in love with his father? Was his _real_ father, Gu Wol Ryung; a kind person? Like that great mystical creature that Monk So Jung tried to describe him as? The one who always protected the creatures residing in Mount Jiri from harm? Was that Gu Wol Ryung... gone forever?

Thinking back, before this... that person had tried to stop him from continuing the quest to become human; because Wol Ryung found out the reason he wanted to be one... was to be together with Yeo Wool. Was that the demon talking to him... or the old Wol Ryung whom his mother had loved? Would he be able to recover that person from the demon?

What would his mother feel if she knew that he had to kill Wol Ryung? What would he feel if Wol Ryung found his mother and killed her at last?

“Kang Chi? You all right?”

Kang Chi turned to face Yeo Wool as they reached Muhyong Academy. He smiled at her before shaking his head.

“It's nothing. I think I know what I'm supposed to do now. You go first and wait with the others.”

Yeo Wool blinked before nodding her head and ran ahead. Kang Chi sighed.

He had decided. He have to get stronger, not only for Yeo Wool's sake. His mother had no one else now... as much as he had no one else but Yeo Wool. He won't let Wol Ryung hurt Yeo Wool, or even his mother. He won't let Wol Ryung kill anyone else.

Not anymore.

No more.


End file.
